


The last dinner

by butimeowed



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Somehow problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Summary: Galo got his first injury since joining the Burning Rescue, and Kray is buying him a dinner to celebrate.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	The last dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Just somehow problematic, I guess these two would never have a healthy relationship anyway.

On his first day of a mission, Galo Thymos got injured. 

This news was passed to Kray an hour before the end of his working hours. 

The governor of Promepolis has his way to know about Galo’s day. If there is a good thing that happened to this man, he needs to be the first person to hear it. Well, he does not necessarily need to be the first, it is impractical, but he does wish to hear it as soon as he could. 

And now he heard it. Not the one he is after ultimately, but it is good news in general. 

It is proved to be a great decision to have Galo in FDPP, A place with the highest mortality rate. Kray Foresight is a man who believes in figures, probably due to his backgrounds. Figures do not lie, so Kray can positively expect that the man with bright blue hairs and dazzling blue eyes could come to a proper end, altogether with the stupidest smile on his face. 

And now, Galo got injured right on the first day. What a pleasant surprise, almost made Kray’s day after those long dull meetings. 

The peculiarly kind smile on Kray's face deepened while he was listening to the details over the phone, a mixture of joy and satisfaction bubbled up on the bottom of his heart, filling up his chest. Galo was brave and bold. He went into the fire, insufficiently equipped, to save people——definitely something he would do. Kray knew he would. 

The firefighter did not harm himself from such idiotic action, which was disappointing, but he got burnt from the flame of a woman he rescued, who turned to a burnish on the spot. Multiple marks were left on one of his arms. 

Kray cannot wait to see them. 

[Come to my office by six, I will take you out for dinner.] 

The message was sent form Kray’s fingertips with white gloves on. Good things worth celebrating, he would celebrate this with Galo. 

_ 

It's been long since Kray had dinner with him. Galo remembers Kray used to appear randomly at the children's welfare home he used to live in, picked him up, and took him to a dinner place nearby. If he's lucky, his hero would even take him to a movie after that, or do something else with him. As he grew older, he went to boarding schools, Kray still took him out on weekends once in a while, sometimes he picked him up, but most of time he had Galo came to him. The boy was old enough to travel by himself. 

Nonetheless, since Galo moved into the FDPP dorm, they never went for dinner together. Maybe he has grown up, no longer a boy who needs to be “take out” anymore. 

He just needs to be TAKE OUT. 

But now Galo received the message. He is feeling lucky instantly despite what’s happened today. There’s no time for a change, he put on his jacket and flew to Kray like a bird. 

He was not late, he never late. He appears at the door right before six. He did not want to be early either, because Kray said at six, not by six. 

Kray walks out, smiling at him like how he smiles at everyone. 

_ 

Kray took Galo to a dining room on the 54th floor with huge windows and the view of the city of Promepolis. Modern interiors, contemporary fusion cuisines, close to the governor's building. 

Galo somehow looks a bit nervous, which makes the meaninglessly bright smile that has grown on his face even stupider. It usually bothers Kray, but not tonight. 

They seat by the window. 

“Thank you, Danna. I have never been to a fancy restaurant like this.” 

Galo is nervous. This place looks more like the one people go to on their dates. 

“I'm glad you like it”, Kray quickly laid his eyes on the firefighter’s arms, he could not tell which one is it under that oversized jacket. “Are you feeling better now?” 

“Yeh, yes, of course.” Galo answered without knowing what Kray is talking about, he always feels better with Kray. 

“I mean, your wounds”, Kray speaks softly, “I heard you've hurt at work.” 

“Oh, right, I was, but how did you——” 

“Of course I knew, Galo, I care about you more than you thought.” 

I care about you to the extent that I'm watching you on a daily basis to see if you are dead eventually. 

Kray is a born orator, he got the voice which is full and resonates. When he speaks with Galo in private, his tone is rather light and gentle. Almost like whispers in bed——Galo thought it so, he did not even have any clue what would that like to be. They never shared a bed. 

But Kray cares about him. This set Galo’s heart singing. Kray even took him here to pamper him, because he got hurt. 

“Danna, you don't have to worry about me”, Galo blurts out, blush floats by his cheeks. “It’s just some minor burnt, not a big deal for me, I can handle it——” 

“I knew you are a tough boy, Galo”, Kray’s voice is mild and slow, “but I guess it's a big deal for me.” 

You don't know how pleased I am. 

The tough boy's cheeks turn red. He did not know when this started, but nowadays when Kray says something nice it just feels too good to take. 

A waiter comes with menus saved him. 

_ 

After they made their orders, Kray wants to see those wounds. The young firefighter is reluctant, but he can never actually say no to his hero. He stands up to take off his jacket. 

Kray stands up immediately, he walks around to Galo and gently pulls down his sleeves for him, he folds the jacket and places it besides. Galo did not wear anything underneath, except a white broad medical band that wraps around his left arm. Very basic first-aid. 

Galo realizes Kray means to SEE them. 

Without a second thought, Galo uses his right hand managing to unbuckle the soft band. “You sure you want to see. It's not something pretty though.” 

“I'll help you.” 

Kray’s hand pats on the back of Galo right hand, Galo can feel the fabric of his white glove. He let go of his own hand and leave it to Kray. 

Kray taps on Galo’s broad shoulder and seats down after him. They are so close, Galo feels with his skin the motion of the air between them, he watched the other man as those big hands maneuvers, patiently unwrapping the soft band. 

Kray inhales at the sight of those fresh burnt marks. 

“It's...beautiful.” 

“T-Thank you.” Galo knew Kray said it for him. They are ugly in fact, cracklings and blisters, red and swollen, crawling on his arm. 

Kray loves them indeed. They are wild, and so fresh, like a youthful life, like those vivid heartbeats that Kray does not care to know to whom they belong to. 

“Could you take a picture with them and send it to me when you get home? they are gorgeous.” 

Galo giggles, “Danna, you don't have to say something like this.” 

“I mean it.” Kray says generously, “would you mind do it for me?” 

“Sure, I will do it” 

Galo looks at him with puppy’s eyes like always, which speak more than his words. That’s how Kray internalized the idea that this man would do anything for him, he only needs to ask. 

He could simply just ask Galo to die. 

Just kidding. 

The truth is Galo would not die in a voluntary effort. It does not matter. He will ensure the death of him. It just needs to be done in a more sophisticated way. 

Kray gently pulls off the glove on his right hand. He likes his white gloves spotless, he rather has his hand stained. When he laid his fingers upon those burnt, Galo’s breath stops. 

...Kray is touching him. 

His fingers trace down along those vulnerable swelling skin, slowly, gently, and then press and tilt the softest part of the flesh to feel the texture. 

Galo pants quietly. 

It stings. But He likes the way Kray’s bare fingers on him, trailing, caressing, skin to skin, just...intimate. 

Kray especially loves the sudden quiver that Galo fails to hold back. How cute. 

“Does it hurt? ” Kray asks like self-talking. Not his fault, those burnt marks are too attractive, they look extraordinarily adorable on Galo’s tan skin. 

“No.” The firefighter signed. And lied. 

Perhaps he is no longer the good boy that Kray wanted him to be, he even started to lie. 

Entrée is served. 

_ 

Kray has returned to his seat. He had carefully wrapped Galo’s band back to its original states and put on the jacket for him. 

It's lovely to hear Galo going on about his big day again, though Kray already heard most of the details in advance. His voice is lively, and raw, somehow naïve, when he talks about how dangerous, how close it was, it sounds like he could just die like that. 

A man with a burning soul, Galo refers himself with that. Honestly, he is just a boy in a man’s shape, he still acts like the kids he was, just cannot quit those idiotic lines and silly gestures, and he talks with food in his mouth. Seared scallops, bite size. 

Kray could tell Galo stop acting like that, or teaches him some good behaviours instead. Galo is a smart puppy, he learns fast, but Kray never cares to teach——it's not like Galo is going to live a very long life to need all those. 

This could possibly be their last dinner together. 

He wants him to die young. 

So Kray put up with him, cutting his lamb schnitzel while listening to Galo’s own firefighter story. 

He reminds Kray of those blue little birds he once came across in the wood, he recalls no name but remembers how sweet and annoying they were. They were unbelievably energetic and flappy, and just tweet and tweet. 

Galo was more of annoying, but tonight he is sweet, thanks to his injury. He has officially started his career as a firefighter in FDPP, he has got on an express train that heads to the grave. Isn’t it sweet? 

Anyway, Galo’s story goes well with his plate. The part that Galo had got burnt before realized is the yummiest, perfect with those sweet corn hush puppies on the side. 

Their mains come with wine. 

_ 

Galo seems interested in his food now, persistently digging into his pumpkin risotto. He must be hungry on a day like this. Plus, he is still growing. 

Kray pours his red wine jus, smiles while notices the firefighter did not bend his left arm much tonight. He used fork for his entrée, but now he might need to cut the roasted black pork belly on his plate before his risotto is gone. His arm is not painful according to himself, otherwise, Kray could offer to cut it for him. 

So Kray watches instead. 

Galo is not necessarily clumsy; he is in slow motion and inevitably makes subtle sounds with his cutlery on the glassy white plate. 

Delightful, and satisfying. Almost spiritual to watch. 

Sometimes people are happier than they should, inspiring optimism towards future events. The governor of Promepolis is no exception. 

The firefighter may fail to extinguish a fire and be trapped up instead, the smog will suffocate him. 

Or, the fire actually dies out, but before that, it deprived the very last gasp of oxygen of him. 

Kray’s knife sliced in the wagyu tenderloin. Nice and pink, just as he expected. 

The firefighter may miss his step and fall from somewhere high, the gravity will smash him in an instant. 

Or, it could be an exposed steel, right through him. 

Juicy. 

Otherwise, what’s falling can be some broken blocks of concrete, right on his head, crushing his skull. 

Or, the whole solid floor above him dropped in a sudden, flatted his entire piece at once, with no fuss. 

Galo is biting down on the crackling, sounding crispy. 

Those outdated so-called rescue gears could do the job as well since malfunction happens. He will lose his control in the middle of his rescue, and anything could happen from then. 

The beef underneath Kray’s teeth is surprisingly tender. 

The possibilities that he encounters those Mad Burnish shall not be excluded. He will surely fight them and surely burn alive to ashes, just like a hero he would love to be. 

how would you prefer it to be done? 

“You must have made a very good choice, Danna.” Galo blinks his eyes. 

Kray restrained himself from rejoicing in the bliss that belongs to the future, and glance lovingly at the living firefighter in front of him. 

“...you look extremely delighted with your main.” Galo explains. 

Kray laughs, seeming increasingly delighted. His eyes slightly open, Galo can see those mysteriously beautiful red pupils. 

“It was not my main”, Kray speaks lightly, “It was you.” 

The voice of Kray sounds like the notes on jazz piano, melting in the background music. 

“Thank you, I-I'm——” 

“Galo, you just don't know how good you are.” Kray added. 

Galo’s heart is beating to stop. Indeed, he doesn't know what's so good about him that pleases Kray to such extend tonight, he cannot think of anything he did to deserve such praise. But never mind, Kray is pleased, and that's the most important. 

He made Danna happy. 

Kray kindly reminds Galo that he has not yet touched his drink. Galo immediately takes a sip of his white wine and feels the sweet tingling happiness flow down to his stomach. He is a coke boy who usually doesn’t go for wines. What he goes for is Kray’s advice. 

Advice, suggestion, instruction, order, whatever it is. He is just happy from being obedient to this man. Even this obedience is not called for in most cases. 

Glasses clink. They smile with different joy. 

_ 

Galo spends quite some time on his desserts. He always does that when Kray took him out for dinner. 

He ordered pavlova, one of the softest fluffiest cake, and he is acting like having a baked cheesecake. 

Kray once asked him if he dislikes sweets, but Galo said he loves sweets. So Kray turned to believe he just taking his time like a lady only when it comes to dessert. Kray would never know how Galo finishes a small chocolate mousse cake less than a minute after he had delivered pizza at home. 

Kray can easily see that Galo likes to spend time with him, but Galo actually wants this time to last forever. 

Galo asked about Kray’s day when Kray crakes his crème brûlée with dessert spoon. The blood orange ice cream supposed to be a great component on his plate, it is a shame that Burnish could not enjoy. Kray asks if Galo wants it. 

It is not the first time Galo eats Kray’s ice cream, he never thought why Kray doesn't like it. 

Unfortunately, there is not much the governor could share. Galo seems understood, licking the spoon in his mouth. What a firefighter should know about the city's governor's day anyway? 

Nonetheless, Kray does want to share with Galo, at least before Galo dies. He wants to tell him what he is doing with the city, with the earth, and with mankind. He wants to tell him what's really happened years ago when he saved him from the burning building. He wants to show him his flame and burn him with his own hand. Kray discarded the delicious scenes he was dreaming about earlier tonight since he knew exactly how he prefers it to be done now. 

He is particularly looking forward to seeing how magnificent that innocent face would turn. Will there be tears? Or purely rages? Kray does not mind any or both, because Galo must be cute in either of those looks. 

Galo’s cheeks are blushed form the glass of wine earlier, and now he is eating the sugar frost berries one by one. He loved everything tonight, he is not going to regret anything about his left arm. 

Maybe he can accidentally get his right arm burnt next time so Kray would take him out again......No, that is wrong and greedy. He must not let himself caught in such crooked thoughts. If Kray knew he is contemplating something like that, he must be so disappointed with him, and that is the last thing he wants. 

Kray saved and protected him, now it is his turn to protect everyone, including Kray, including himself. And he will be an honest person, so Kray can be truly proud of him. 

“Danna, could we have dinner again? ” 

“I’m sure we will.” 

Galo smiles, there are stars in those blue eyes that never ever fall. 

They shall call it a night. 

_ 

They get out from the elevator, walk into the night of Promepolis. 

“Danna, thank you for tonight. I knew you busy, but still made time for someone like me. Thank you for watching out for me, you don’t have to but you always treated me so nicely, it’s——” 

It's too hard not to fall for you. 

Galo did not bother Kray with his own feelings. He's already the happiest person on the planet tonight. 

“Galo, please don't think of yourself like that, you have no idea how special you are to me.” 

If it's not for you, I would never believe that merely the injury of another human being could please me this much. And now I could positively pre-claim that your perspective death would significantly contribute to my happily-ever-after life. 

“No one is more special than you.” Kray genuinely believes so. 

The little firefighter startles. The modulation in Kray's voice kills him. There is no background music now, Kray’s intonation itself is the jazz piano. 

There is surely no better person in the universe than Kray Foresight, Galo tells himself again. The best governor, the hero of Promepolis, just...the greatest person, everything about him is perfect. Kray is his hero, the man he forever admires, he means so much to Galo, beyond any words. He could die for him, he really could. 

Galo is a grown-up man physically, yet he somehow reminds Kray of some kind of small animals every time. Like now, one glass of wine nearly makes him tumble on the perfectly flat surface with no obstacles. 

Kray got him back on his feet. 

“Sorry, Danna, I just——” 

“It’s fine.” Kray holds Galo by his lean waist, letting this grown-up man lean on his chest, “My driver will be here soon, we shall drive you home first.” 

The blue head nods timidly on Kray’s shoulder. Years ago, when Kray carried the boy out from the fire, he was like a mountain to him. Every time Kray came to visit, he had to raise his head so hard to see his face. Time flies and the boy has grown to be a firefighter. This time, he looks at his hero, the handsome face once so far but now so close, his lip is just there that Galo can almost climb to it if he dares. 

Kray finds Galo looking at him with those gleam glow blue eyes again. They were irritating, but tonight they just adorable. 

“Is there anything you want before we go?” 

“A kiss.” 

Galo regrets the moment the words slip out from his mouth. The wine can probably be an excuse, but seriously, how shameless of him. This man is his greatest hero, how could he crave for him in such respect. 

He does not dare to raise his head now. The sudden inactivity of his hero tenses him up. 

What an interesting request. The city’s governor and the chairman of the Foresight foundation have always been asked for something, all sorts of things, yet it has been quite a while since he is asked for a kiss. 

“Maybe next time.” 

Kray says. With the familiar intonation, Galo finds his breath again. 

Honestly, Kray could just give it to him. He is in a terrific mood tonight for anything, plus Galo is indeed good-looking, absolutely kissable. He knew those lips would be soft, and docile. For a second Kray almost wants to do so. 

However, he would not give away something just because it is so easy to give, or because there’s nothing to lose, nor because it is totally none of the importance to him. 

Anything important ought to go as planned, and everything else ought to stay logical. When he said “next time”, he meant it. The good puppy shall be rewarded, Galo got injured today so he deserves a dinner time, there must be a day that Galo deserves a kiss. 

Kray thought about it for approximately 30 seconds before he reaches his conclusion. 

That could be the day Galo Thymos dies. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear any feedback.


End file.
